


A thousand ways to say Merthur

by Chia084



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia084/pseuds/Chia084
Summary: This work is also of EFP in ITALIAN(in continuous updating)A thousand different worlds; two sides of the same coin destined to meet and fall in love again and again.A collection of short stories in which our favorite idiots continue to fall in love with each otherForgive some mistake in translation, English is not my first language but i will try to do my best.Chia





	1. Leave me alone

 

**LEAVE ME ALONE**

  
  
 

 

He was running, not even he knew for how long, that long corridor that he had cleaned several times seemed to never end.  
   
<< Merlin! Merlin damn wait! >> a familiar voice came to him from behind, his pursuer had to be a few feet away from him,the corvine accelerated the pace.  
   
His tears dulled his eyes and his long bruised breath burned his lungs, his heart hammering in his chest, at least he was sure he still had it.  
He had heard a small crack when, like every morning, opening his lord's door, he found it sticking to the lips of Lady Vivian, the daughter of a young king visiting Camelot.  
When the prince realized his presence he glanced up and stammered some silly apology that the magician had not even bothered to hear.  
  
Merlin quickly climbed the spiral stairs leading to the physician's room  and, when he came, he took refuge in his room closing the door behind him.  
Arthur did not take long to come << Merlin, sorry, it was a mistake ... >>  
<< Kiss her or kiss me ?! >> the magician's blue eyes were chained to those of the prince who remained silent.  
"As I imagined ... but what I expected, you are the hereditary prince and I am a stupid servant! A game, a pastime ... >>  
<< No Merlin I ... >>.  
 

The blond moved forward toward the dark hair << Go out! >> Merlin intimated him, continuing to look at him with his eyes full of tears  
<< Merlin ... >>  
<< Leave me alone! >> Arthur moved his hand to the corvine hair, but Merlin stepped away and, with a voice that no longer seemed to be his, he screamed << Leave me alone! >>.  
The dark blue eyes sat gold and the blonde was thrown out of the room with superhuman strength.  
The prince was interdicted, Merlin, his Merlin was a magician ... then he pressed his forehead on the old, rough wooden door closing his eyes << How do you ... just remain, but you know you are not, and you will never be a stupid game For me ... I love you, bad idiot that you are no more >> said this he went away with the conviction that his words had not been heard by anyone.  
Across the door, in the same identical position, the wizard had heard everything.


	2. more than friends

M- MORE THAN FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Merlin and Arthur were inseparable.  
Where was Arthur you could be sure that Merlino was not far away.  
They met at the age of 7 when the Emrys family moved to the small country house near Villa Pendragon.  
Arthur had always looked at the little Merlin without ever talking to him, a little for distrust, a bit because he didn't want to be the first to make the first step, and so did the other.  
The first time they spoke was a March day in the big park of the elementary school that both attended ...  
The little Merlin was seated alone under a large tree, with a nose stuck in a book by Geronimo Stilton entitled "Journey In The Kingdom of Fantasy", with a cover of a large golden dragon with scales of rainbow colors.  
 Arthur was instead devoting himself to his favorite pastime, torturing the poor William Scot  
<< give me back my toy, Pendragon! >>  
<< Otherwise? >> Valiant said, and Will remained silent and his eyes filled with tears  
<< why you don't go cry from the teacher?" >> spit acid the blond.  
  
The next hiccup of his friend came to the (huge) ears of Merlin who looked up from the book shaking his head  
<< You are really a donkey, Arthur Pendragon >>  
<< Oh, but look, the library mous! We are worthy of his attention!  >> he said ironically Valiant, but Artù was silent, observing his contemporary who, with an awkward awkwardness, tried to force his precious book into his small backpack.  
  
<< Let my frend in peace >> said the raven, standing in front of Little William  
<< Oh, but look at how he defends his girlfriend >> said the blond, laughing out his "maid".  
<< Merlin and William are together! Merlin and William are together! >> they hummed them humming.  
Merlin became red to the tip of her ears and looked down at Artù, who stopped laughing << You! You're a stupid dollophead, here it is! >> and that said, he went away, taking his friend's hand, leaving behind the laughter of the other two.  
  
This way of battling went on for a long time, and slowly became a kind of game, so the two became friends.  
The things went well together, they were companionship each other on the way home but nothing more, until the head of the colleg who both attended, have the brilliant idea of assigning at the blonde ass a tutor to help him in the, several, subjects where he was lacking, and who could be if not his brilliant neighbor!?  
  
After another day of hard work in which young Pendragon did nothing but attack his poor nerves, Merlin blurted out:  
<< How is it that you haven't yet understood! it's 3! And I say 3 weeks that we are working on this theorem! >>  
<< Look, Emrys, I don't want hysterical cheeks scenes; I don't know what your inclinations are, but I am not like it! >> at those words the eyes of the reven became fire  
and his cheeks were impoverished  
<< listen to me, arrogant and boring ass! Keep in mind that you don't understand Euclidean mathematics! Steps that you don't know how to declare even a Latin word correctly! Steps that you would explode an entire building in chemistry if I only give you two test tubes! But you mustn't, and I repeat you mustn't act to me that way!  
I'll be gay, but at least I know what I want from life, and I would never be with someone like you! And then, if you really care about my private life, know that I'm already busy! And now if you do not mind, I should go, I have an appointment! >>  
So by saying that he picked up his stuff and went out from the mannor.  
  
In the following days, Artù had repeatedly recalled the words of his companion, and whenever he felt a stinging sensation at the mouth of his stomach, which he didn't even know if it was to has been refused or to have Discovered that in fact Merlin didn't see him as he had always thought,  
<< If I continue like this, sooner or later I'll be crazy! >> he said, throwing himself on the small couch beneath the immense window in his room closing his eye.  
Suddenly a noise coming from thenext door  house wake him from his thoughts; laughs, Merlin and a long brown-haired boy were seated on the windowsill of the little raven's room, swinging their feet in the void and kissing each other.  
The blond came almost a blow, he felt anger rising from the center of his chest, and without thinking too much he was already in front of the door of Emrys' family.  
Shortly after Hunit, Merlin's mother, opened the door.  
<< Hello, Mrs. Emrys, is Merlin at home? >>  
<< Hello Artù dear, yes, Merlin upstairs with a friend ... >> the look that the lady reserved for him was very allusive  
<< It will take a minute >> said Arthur, climbing the stairs like a fury.  
  
Arrived at the raven's door, he opened it wide, finding the two inside wrapping in each other arms << Artù what !? >> exclaimed Merlin, << Sorry my friend, but I know you have something of mine >> said the blond, taking the brown-haired boy from his shoulders and throwing him out of the door.  
<< May I know what has jumped in your mind !? >>  asked Merlin, taking the blond from his shirt and pulling him, the blond responded to him bringing together their lips first in a sweet, then possessive and passionate kiss.  
They broke off in need of air and leaned against one another << what does this mean? >> asked confused the raven << It means that for me you have always been more than a friend ... for ever, and you, ugly idiot, don't have ever understood >>  
<< You have never made me understand! Dollophead you are nothing else! >>  
And by saying that they broke out laughing, shaking each other in each other's arms.


	3. Many ways

MANY WAYS

  
Arthur wasn't gay, and he didn't even like coffee;  
So what was he doing in a coffee shoop using the menu as a hiding to spy on the movements of the beautiful waiter with raven hair?!  
  
<< Princess, are you ready to order or are you thinking about memorizing all Albion's drinks? >>  
 jokingly Gwain sitting in front of him, here is the reason for his presence in that small place in central London.  
  
<< Oh ... Earth calls Arthur! Earth calls Arthur! >>  
<< Mh? Yes, sorry Gwain, did you say something? >> The brown-haired man laughed attracting the attention of all the customers inside the cafe; The blonde took a funny look and his cheeks became red   
<< If you think to keep staring at Merlin as if he were a muffin and you the most hungry person on the face of  Earth, tell me and maybe I'll introduce you ... >> Gwain said, winking in the direction of the waiter  
<< I do not look at him like ... and I'm not gay! >>  
<< Yes and I are Queen Elizabeth! Please, Arthur, do not lie to me ... >> the blond slumped on the table and sank his head in his arms << It's all yourand that giant of Parcifal fault! You were the one who pulled me to your side.  
I've always been Arthur the impossible boy... and now look at me! I'm drooling behind a guy! >>  
<< Then avoids drooling on my table, or after I'll have to clean it ... >>.  
Arthur pulled his head suddenly, finding himself beside the young raven waiter   
<< Hello Merlin! How are you? >>  
<< Ahaha I'm fine Gwain, what do I bring you? Your friend here seems to need a fight ... of happiness >>  
The blond sank back into his arms with a sigh of tears << To me the usual Merls, then see what you can do for him ... he just found out to be gay and fell in this state ... >>  
Merlin laughed << Well ... then, welcome to the club! >> and saying this went to the counter.  
  
<< Here I am back, Gwain I have brought you the usual, a Knight and a mini apple pie.  
 While for your friend I brought a King Arthur and a Grin chocolate, it's just a double chocolate muffin, with strawberry jelly heart >> said the waiter leaning all over the small table.  
 << Wow Merlin, you couldn't choose a best thing! >>  
<< Ah yeah? >> asked the raven confused << Yeah ... my name is Arthur, delight! >> said the blond rising from the tangle of arms and stretching a hand toward Merlin who smiled << As you have already understood, my name is Merlin >> The two staring for a while  
<< Merlin! At the counter we are short of vanilla muffins! >>  
<< I arrive immediately Freya! Sorry but I have to run away, today offers the home! se you soon >>  
The waiter ran to the counter and disappeared behind the door on was write  
"Magician's lab" with a delightful blue-colored cap with a few stars.  
  
In the following months, young Pendragon went many times to Albion's coffee a little to see the waiter from the raven-hair and a little because he had discovered that whatever it was, that King Arthur was his favorite drink.  
<< Good day, what can I do to you today? >> asked Merlin approaching the table << Good morning Merlin ... the usual, and how sweet ... I do not know you choose! >> Arthur said with a sweet smile, the young man blushed, savoring the particular bending of his name pronounced by the blond (beautiful) lips.  
  
The waiter had tried everything to make clear its interest in Arthur, but this had not shown signs of match it, he had even left messages in his cups of King Arthur, but nothing.  
<< Merlin, you can't continue that way >>  
<< How can I do Freya? I do not know how to explain what I feel about that ass, it's as if I've known him forever, as if he was what I miss to be complete... but that giant dollpohead doesn't understand my Signals! >>  complained Merlin dusting the top of the cream of coffee with cocoa << Promise me that if he don't even notice this, you will coming out or stop to die behind him! >> Snorted the bartender in a too high voice  
<< Ssssh !! But you're mad!? You want the whole cafe to know that I have a cook for ... >>  
<< Do you have a cook for? >> asked a familiar voice behind him  
<< Ehm ... for ... >> stammered the raven becoming red to the tip of the ears.  
<< For vanilla biscuits ... here's ... I'm so good that I can stop to eat them >>  
<< Fortunately, I thought I had to make some opponent disappear, is my King Arthur that one? >> said the blond with a frustration << Ehm ... yes,her you are >>  
<< Ah Merlin, tomorrow would you go to lunch together? And anyway, I'm not the one who doesn'tt take the signals, you're not seeing a palm from your nose ... >> said Arthur drinking a sip of his coffee and paying  
<< let's keep in tuch magician of coffee... >> The blond said with a smirk before leaving the room.  
  
Merlin looked at Freya's face with a questionable look << Don't ask me, I don't understand anything >> said the girl, going back to serve the customers at the counter.  
The waiter took the cup left by Arthur to put it to wash and, with his great surprise, he noticed a small leaf bent over the edge, he opened it.  
Inside, written with elegant and tidy calligraphy, he found a number followed by a small letter  
  
"Call me if you want"  
  
Merlin smiled.


	4. God help me

**GOD HELP ME**

 

 << Merlin my armor is dirty! Clean it!  >>  
  
<< Merlin! This sock has a hole! >>  
  
<< Merlin you sharpened my sword !? >>  
  
<< Don't fail me respectt! At the spit! For the rest of the day! >>.  
  
The sun set on Camelot, the magician dragged to the entrance of the house he shared with Gaius, the old court physician  
<< Still the spit? >> asked the physician placinga a bowl of soup under the nose of the raven << Yes ... Arthur is a really stupid! >> he complained, swallowing dinner and moving to the water bowl for a clean up.  
  
When the last piece of vegetables was taken away, the big clock of the city hit midnight, Merlin rubbed his hair with a cloth and settled near the fireplace to look for some heat to help him dry, after a few minutes Morfeo came to visit him.  
  
<< Merlin ... Merlin ... >> the young man felt shaking << Mmm ... Gaius ... another 5 minutes ... >>  
The annoying movement became more insistent << idiot! You want to wake up !? >>  
<< Sire ... >> said Merlin, rubbing his eyes << What are you doing here ...? >>    
Arthur took a hand in his hair, and had to admit that his servant, wearing only a pair of pants and a sleepy expression, was just a beautiful sight,  
<< I want to go hunting ... >>  
<< But it's 4 at night! >> Merlin complained << Perfect time for an owl hunting >>  
<< God help me ... >> sighed the magician leaning back to the carpet.  
  
The two headed to the stables taking the horses << Sire, where are the others? >> asked the raven << There will be no one else, only the two of us.  
 I could not wake my knights for such a stupid thing ... >>  
<< But ... but ... forget it >> Merlin slumped on the horse and followed his lord until he went into the woods.  
  
They were now 2 hours staggering through the dense blanket of trees, chasing the direction of an imaginary little owl  
<< Arthur, can we go home? ... I'm tired ... and I'm incredibly dueling my arms because of the pillory ... >>  
<< Stop complaining Merlin, you've been there for an hour! >> said the prince, continuing to follow the direction of the volatile  
<< One hour? Do you know what time they pulled me down !? >> the blond shook his head << It was almost night! I came back 5 and say 5 minutes before I got off midnight!  
I slept between a yes and a no 3 hours! >>  Merlin shouted.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a thunder, and a few drops of rain began to descend from the sky, becoming more and more shrill and copious every minute.  
<< We need to find a shelter, follow me, I know a place >> said Arthur spurring on his horse.  
The prince and the magician rode for a few minutes under the heavy rain that showed no signs of decline, until they came to a creek in which they entered  
<< It seems to be empty ... did you bring anything to fire? >> asked the blond, securing the horses in the corner of the cave.  
<< I only have the flintstones and a couple of torches, but no wood, here it doesn't seem to be and out it's all cramped ...>>  replied the raven, placing the fire on the two Torches and lighting the cave << We have to get rid of our clothes or we'll get a cold >> Arthur continued, pulling off his shirt and staying with his pants;  
Merlin blushed and after sneezing a couple of times he decided it would be the right thing to do.  
<< I took a pair of blankets, are in the bag attached to the saddle >>  said the prince, the magician hurried to retrieve them and laid one on the floor   
<< At least I can sleep a bit >> he said.  
It was cold, very cold, and wet hair did not help, Merlin beat his teeth so loud that the sound rebounded bouncing on the walls of the cave << Merlin! Do you still have to continue a lot? I'm already bored, and your noise doesn't help ... >>  
<< Sorry sir ... I ... I'm just a little cold >> he revealed turning to look at his lord << Uf ... come here ... >> said the blond opening his blanket.  
Merlin ran from him and crouched back to his back but, with great surprise, after a few moments Arthur turned to embrace him and pulled him against << So is it better? >> he asked << y-yes ... >> answered the raven becoming red << God help me to not do something unkempt >> thought, letting his hands slide over those of the blond and twisting their fingers.


	5. Vincent

 

 

VINCENT

  
   
The door of the small Irish pub run by Gwain and his sister Mithian opened, letting in the cold air of early January.  
<< Hello guys! A wether for wolves eh? Where's the birthday boy!? >> asked the brown haired man, saluting Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, who shrugged off the slightly snowed from the jackets  
<< He has not arrived yet ... He said he will come on his own ... he would have to wait for a person ... >> Said annoyed the blond << Are you jealous princess? >> asked the bartender giving him elbows, the Pendragon glared at him << Don't torture him, Gwain, he's already thinking about it on his own >> said laughing Morgana  
<< All right, all right, come I will lead you to your table >> said Gwain.  
  
A few minutes later the pub door opened again  
<< Hello Gwain! The others have already arrived? >> asked Merlin, coming in followed by another boy with red hair and green eyes  
<< hello Merlin! Best wishes! Yes, the others sre over there. But who's your friend, I have never seen him here ... >>  
<< Gwain, Vincent. Vincent, Gwain. He does not live here, he just came for my birthday >> said the raven.  
  
After being escorted to the salon reserved only for them, Merlin made the presentations with the other and noticed, with pleasure, that Arthur seemed slightly annoyed...  
Was it jealousy?  
The raven then took the spot between the blond and his new friend.  
<< So Vincent, how long do you know merlin? >> asked Morgana, to break the tension that had begun to create  
<< Well, I know him a lot, we can say that we know from a life, is not so Lin? >>  
<< Yeah >> nodded Merlin smiling openly; the blond looking at him with hate  << But who is believed to be, no one knows Merlin better than me! >>  thought, torturing his hands.  
  
A good half an hour later, Gwain made his entrance with some of the beer  and then stood behind Merlin and hugged him << So dear Vin, can I call you Vin? What is the nature of your relationship with our Merlin? >> Vincent smiled << Well, he's a very close relationship, he's almost a family ... >> he laughed openly, followed by the raven.  
Suddenly the Vincent cellphone began to ring << Yes? What!? But when!? It is not possible ... but is it okay? I'll go back soon, here it's snowing ... I'll tell him, by >>  
<< What happened Vin? >> asked Merlin worried << Let's come out of here a moment ... >>.  
 They got up and moved to the small heated porch on the back of the dining room << All right? Who was on the phone? >>  
<< It was my mother ... see ... our grandmother ...>> the raven was alarmed << What happened to Grandma? >>  
<< She fell as she was patronizing the house ... she broke her right leg, but she is fine, your mother and mine are accompanying her to the hospital ... >> Merlin burst into tears and Vincent hugged him, just then Arthur, alarmed For the long absence of Merlin came out on the veranda << What's happening here? >> he asked in a sudden tone.  
  
Merlin broke away from Vin and the blond noticed his red eyes, and the tears still bathed in his cheeks, instinctively ran to him and pulled him closer by wrapping him with a powerful arm  
<< What did you do to him? >>  
<< I didn't do anything! And then you can't turn to me that way, who do you think you are !? >> said Vincent on the defensive << It's a matter becouse I'm almost his boyfriend! And you!? Who you would be >> spit acid Pendragon  
<< I am ... >>  
<< Oh stop now! Make it over! Arthur he is my cousine! Don't be so jealous! And then what is this  "almost boyfriend" story? we've been together for more than a week now! And Vin, he is that ass, I talked to you today ... remember? >> Vincent scratched his embarrassed head << And how to forget it! for an hour you've done nothing but praise! Now I have to go  Lin, I'll tell you if I know something about grandma as soon as I get here >> Said Vin coming back, greeted the others and left.  
<< So I AM your boyfriend? Is the trial period ended? >> asked the blond, pulled Merlin colser

<< There was never a trial period you dollophead! >> he said, kissing him.


	6. say something

 

SAY SOMETHING

  
   
Merlin had just saved his life.  
  
Merlin had just saved his life with magic.  
  
Merlin had just saved his life with magic, so Merlin was a magician.  
  
The blonde slid against the trunk of the tree against which he was pressed from the back of the Raven and brought his legs to his chest; his best friend had lied to him for all this time ... how could he be so stupid, all the oddities, the inexplicable disappearances, all now found place as in a puzzle.  
<< From how much ... >> whispered Arthur without looking up  
<< Arthur I ... >>  
<< I asked you from how much you are like that! >> spat the prince with grudge << I've been born like that ... magic has always been part of me, no one has taught me how to use it >>  said the wizard, moving a few steps to his lord.  
<< Do not come near me ... stay away mo ... >> the blond retorted.  
<< Monster? Did you mean monster isn't that right?? Well, for years I thought I was, all the kids avoided me, and even the adults were afraid of me ... it was horrible, a terrible childhood.  
Several times I tried to put an end to my existence, but magic never allowed me to >> the pale face of Merlin began to weep with tears.  
<< How could you have been hiding something like this to me! The magic is bad Merlin! Magic has taken my mother away! And now my best friend, too >> said Arthur, grabbing Merlin on his shoulders << Magic is not bad, but it is not good either, it's the one who decides what to do and how to use it >> .  
<< Say something, give me a good reason why it is worth not sending you away >> the prince rattled  
<< I have no excuses, I should have told you long time ago, but I was afraid >>  
<< Afraid!? you thought I'd give you to my father!? Merlin we WERE friends! I would have helped you! >> also the blond eyes began to fill with tears   
<< I want you to leave ... go back to Camelot, take your stuff and get out of my kingdom >> said Arthur, leaning his grip and walking toward his horse.  
  
Merlin did as he had been ordered, returned to the city, and when he prepared his bundle, he greeted Gaius promising him to keep him informed.  
  
The magician crossed the square, glancing at the sumptuous Camelot palace.  
<< Do you have anything to say before your exile comes into force? >> asked a voice behind him  
<< Sire ... >> he said turning away  << One thing... all I did was to save you, to help you... we are two sides of the same coin, and I know that you are suffering now, just like I AM suffering now... >> the raven swarmed fast to the blond, stealing a licked kiss of his lips

<< Goodbye Arthur ... >> and said this, went through the gate and disappeared into the forest.  
<< Goodbye Merlin ... >> Arthur said, looking at him leaving 


	7. don't be such a girl Merlin

DON’T BE SUCH A GIRL MERLIN  
  
  
<< Sire, we really need to do it? >> whimpered Merlin << Yes Merlin it is necessary, these barbarians have invaded my kingdom, and have plundered my villages, looted and killed my subjects, it is time to put an end to all this >> said Arthur, with conviction, heading back at the camp.  
They were days, now that the whole army of Camelo, including the king and the magician, was camped in the Black Forest to keep under control the movements of the Moors, who for years invaded the kingdom.  
 << We will attack at dawn! >> said victorious, the new king, earning nods of approval from his Knights, who retreated to prepare for battle  
<< My lord, I think it is not prudent to attack now, after the failed attempt of two vigils ago, the Moors are still alert and not take long to understand that we are preparing another shipment >> the raven passed a hand through his short and unkempt hair  << Merlin... you know that when we are alone you can call me Arthur... I'm the new king, but I am also the same ass arrogant and presumptuous that you have always known >> by saying this, the blond leaned forward and pulled him seated on his legs << And loved >> added the other with a smile.  
<< Ah, how I love you Merlin... and not, you don't know how much weight will not'd to prove it in the light of the sun.. the knights would not understand, the subjects would not understand, and Gwen... she would understand, but she would be so bad... >> the young king laid his lips on those of the magician who had greeted him with pleasure in the kiss; as evoked by the words of Arthur, Guinevere entered the tent, and noting the scene remained banned, the back of Merlin blocked the complete view, everything was very fraintendibile << Arthur... >> said that in order to attract the attention on himself.  
The two collected by the voice departed << Perfect sire, now your coat is tied perfectly, and I couldn't untie the knot, I couldn't untie the knot, forgive me if it took me a little bit. Hello my queen >>> said the raven << Oh Merlin, I can hear you call me “my queen”, we are friends, I will always be Gwen >> said the queen smiling at him and moving closer to her husband, < < Did You need something Guinevere? >> asked the blond looking at her with tenderness << No, I do not need anything, I just miss you... >> the woman kissed him.  
This scene struck Merlin, he was used to it but his reaction was always the same... jealousy, desire to run from them and separate them, the desire to take his man and scream, < < He is mine!!! >>;  
When Arthur broke away from the lips of the girl, looked at him and read in his face all the unease that he felt.  
  
The dawn of a new day dawned on the camp, the king and his Knights prepared to leave, < < Sire, I care too much to this armor, bring it back to me >> said the raven, polishing further, the metal armor << don't be such a girl Merlin >> said the blond with a playful tone, arousing the laughter of his trusted Knights, who shortly after came out from the apartments reached their legions.  
  
Left alone, the two clung to one another < < I will Return to you Merlin, I promise... >>  
<< I love you Arthur... >> said the magician, closing his eyes to hide the tears << I love you to, idiot. With all my heart >> the king wiped his cheeks with the rough, calloused hands and kissed him with transport before departing with his army to deal with the Moors to Camlan.  
Looking at them walking away, Merlin felt useless, his magic had abandoned him for the past two vigils, and he couldn't do anything to defend his love, so he decided to stay busy preparing dressings for the wounded.  
  
The sun began to drop and the sky dyed to many shades of red and orange in the distance, in the thick of the forest you coul heard the rumor of the Knights, who were returning victorious from the battle  
<< Gwain! Lancelot! Are you well? >> asked the raven raised << Us... but Arthur... >> said Gwain, throwing a look at the Lance  
<< Where is he?! >>   
<< Merlin... the king is dead >>.  
The raven fell to the ground on his knees << The Moors have enriched, we were able to defend him for a bit then it was all useless, they hit him to the stomach and before dying he told us  
“ given my armor to Merlin, tell him that I want it clean when i will came back” >> by saying this, the Knight anded him the armor and the wizzard picked it up ssqueezing it in the chest  
  
Without thinking too much Merlin began to run, ending up in the thick of the woods, the breath burned his lungs, the tears, blured his view, but nothing, nothing hurted more than the heart, he felt it in pieces, mangled, destroyed.  
He stumbled in his steps and ended up on the ground, crawling his face on the wet moss   
<< Arthur!!! >> he shouted and a bolt of lightning ripped through the serene night, he felt the magic come back in his veins and hated it with all of himself, he didn't need it now, Arthur, his Arthur was dead, no more destiny, no more “the two faces of the same coin", nothing.  
  
Merlin wept and from the sky began to descend a dense freezing rain << I know that you will return to me, and I will wait, even if it should cost me the eternity >>


	8. look at me

LOOK AT ME

 

The local lighted sign flickered a few times before the E of the word "Eden" comes on.  
Arthur watched the glass door from which glimpsed the lights of the dance floor, took a deep breath and entered.  
The smell of smoke inside, breathed his breath, he looked around noticing a number of girls and even some boy dancing quite provocative  
<< Obviously, only Gwain could pick a room for striptease to go on a "quiet" Saturday night >> mumbled between himself   
<< Arthur finally! We think you wouldn't come any more! >> said Gwain, placing the newcomer on the black leather sofa << How many things did this poor couch see >>  
thought the blond sitting down.

"Sorry if I ask you about Gwain, but why did you ask us to come to this place? >> Lancelot asked scratching his forehead << A friend of mine is performing here tonight ... and I had promised to come and see him, so I told him why not take advantage of it to arrange a nice evening with my friends ... >> said the brown haired man innocently  
<< Gwain, we brought some dirinks, ah hello Arthur! >> said Parcifal, placing some of the glasses on the little table in front of them, followed by Leon, who took a seat next to Elyan.

Suddenly the lights of the small stage in the middle of the room went on and, on the notes of  
Bills, Bills, Bils of the Warblers, two girls dressed in black leather outfits came out from behind the bluish curtain and began climbing the poles.  
All eyes were on Gwain, who raised his shoulders smiling, the little curtain reopened, and this time a skinny pale guy with raven hair came out   
<< Here he is, he is the friend I told you! >> said the Gwain, knocking on Arthur's shoulders.

The young Pendragon glanced out of his drink and pointed at the boy who had just made his entry and was now striking in a very provocative way on a seat in the center of the stage  
<< what's his name >> he asked << Merlin >> said Gwain, turning a curious look which the blond didn't notice.  
The raven got up from the chair and with a well-trained movement, pulled off the white t-shirt by discovery of his longitudinal but muscular figure, the blond hardly suffocated with a sip of the drink << If you wont I can introduce him to you ... >> Gwain whispered to his ear making him shiver  
<< Gwain, I'm not totally gay ...  I'm still very confused, so far I've only had girls and I do not know if ... >>  
<< Nonsense my friend, you will see that Merlin is what you need to clarify your ideas >>.

Arthur was so taken by his thoughts that he didn't notice that the music was over and  the raven boy had dropped from the stage and was now standing in front of him with a stretched hand  
<< Are you always so shy? >> asked Merlin, giving a brilliant smile  
<< Well, sorry, you said? >> said the blond jerking << I told you if you're always so shy, the others presented themselves 20 minutes ago, but you've always stayed apart with a face-ass expression, so I decided To come to introduce myself first. Pleasure, Merlin Emrys >>  
<< Arthur Pendragon >> said the blond, shaking his hand.  
<< Ehi Merls! Why don't you bring my friend to make some jumps on the track? >> exclaimed suddenty Gwain out of nowhere, << No, no, Gwain, you know I don't know how to dance! >> tried to justify Arthur << Come on, you won't be so bad ... if you want give me a time to change and I'll reach you >> said Merlin looking into his eyes.

After a few minutes later the blond young man was sitting on the couch, intending to send a message when a hand lay on his shoulder;  
Arthur jumped for fear << Sorry I didn't want to scare you >>  laughed the raven << anxious girl? >> he asked, the Pendragon shook his head  
<< No, for now I don't want to be with anyone, I need to clarify my ideas >>   
<< mmm ... the Greate doubt, I have also passed it >>.

Arthur turned to the newly-known boy and squatted him from head to toe, his shrunken white t-shirt was replaced by a lightweight sweatshirt, instead of black leather pants, a pair of torn jeans that let you see pieces of white skin and the black hair, first straight and ingulled, were now combed on one side to create a small clump  
<< It's very cute >> he thought, << do you wont to go dancing? >> Merlin asked suddenly << All right, let's go, but I'll tell you, I'm terrible,  
I know only the drunken giraffe's step >> said Arthur laughing.

The two dragged on the dance floor laughing at a funny laugh or stupid face << Arthur, we're going ... what are you doing? >> Lancelot asked, appearing near the two and pulling behind his friend << I will go with you, just the time to say goodbye >> said the blond turning back from his companion  
<< Do you have to go? >> Asked the raven a bit sad << Yes, and you? >>  
<< Yes, I'll accompany you to the exit >>

Steeped in the glass door, a cold frost hit him and some drops of rain began to fall from the sky << I forgot the umbrella! >> cried Merlin, shaking a hand in the forehead  
<< Are you walking? If you want me to accompany you to home ... if that's not a problem >> Arthur suggested, putting his hands in the pockets of the jacket  
<< I do not want to disturb you, I'll walk >>  
<< No discomfort, come on, otherwise you'll get a cold >> said the blond, taking the raven's hand and dragging him in the rain to his car.  
   
The voyage was short and silent, both kept glancing at each other  
<< You can approach here, my home is that >> said Merlin, pointing to a small white cabin with red roof  
<< It is very pretty ...>> Arthur replied, staring at his lips.  
<< Well ... I'm glad to have met you, I hope ... here ... I hope to see you again >> said Merlin embarrassed   
<< me too ... can we exchanging the numbers? >>  
<< Yes >> The Pendragon pulled out the cellphone and began to score the number that the raven man was saying to him  
<< Okay, now I go ... thank you for the passage, Arthur >> said Merlin, going out of the car.  
   
Arthur watched him walk through the little white sandstone driveway  
<< Merlin! >>  cried out the blond, opening the door before the raven closed the door behind him, Merlin turned just in time to find the blond's lips pressed on his.  
<< Totally gay >> said Arthur, getting out of the lips of Merlin, who with a smile invited him to enter.


	9. make you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Merlin failed an important exam and Arthur "is not gay"

MAKE YOU SMILE

 

<< Merlin you can’t spend all the time hiding there! >> Said Arthur, appearing at the center of Merlin's small living room.  
A hiccup rose from the crowd of blankets that let only glimpse the light of the computer, the used handkerchiefs and half-empty candy bags  
<< Shut up Arthur, You don’t understand! That was the most important exam of the year, and I miserably failed! I'm ruined! >>  
<< For God sake Merlin! You just went wrong with an exam, it's not the end of the world, now get out of the blankets we are going out, I can not see you there anymore, arefour days that you're mummified on that couch! >>.  
   
The corvine slipped out of the blankets  
<< God Merlin, you look terrible! Not to mention your smell, go get a shower, now! >> the blond lifted him with strength and pushed him to the bathroom.  
20 minutes after, a clean Merlin came out of the bathroom, with a towel tied to his waist  
and the corvine hair wet and curled; Arthur was enchanted by his friend's physical form, wondering why he had never noticed it  
<< Wow Bro! You should stop hiding your physique under giant sweatshirts! Do you know how many girls would fall at your feet !? >> Said the blond, continuing to stare at the biceps and the abdomen of his friend  
<< You know that the girls are not for me >> said Merlin, entering his room  
<< Right, just warbler for the little Merlin >> joked the other << You have to stop watching Glee, Arthur >>  
<<It's not my fault, Gwen is fixed and then that Blaine is not bad at all >>  
   
A lax laugh rose from the raven’s room  
<< You know what Bro? Some times I am very doubtful about your heterosexuality >> said Merlin appearing in the living room with only the jeans on him leaning back to Arthur  
<< Ahahaha would you love it eh !? >> Arthur tricked him  
<<You don’t know how much >> Merlin whispered to the blond’s ear, making him blush.  
<< Let's get some ice cream? >> suggested the Pendragon to break the embarrassment, receiving a verse of approval from the raven man who grabbed the blue shirt and his unmissable red scarf, before leaving home.  
   
   
Arriving at the "Camelot" ice cream parlor, run by Gwain and Prcifal, they sat down at their usual table near the window and waited for someone to take their order.  
 << What can I bring you? >> asked a boy with curly and ravenous hair that came down gracefully on the forehead  
<< For me a vanilla milk shake >> said Arthur, concentrating on the menu, Merlin looked up so enchanted by the waiter's appearance  
<< For me, Darren >> said, turning his eyes away from those honey-colored and reading the label with the name << The biggest ice cream you have.  
I have to drown a sorrow >>  
<< Mmm ... problems with the girl? >> asked the curly  
<< Mmm ... no, girls aren't my kind. It's for a bad exam at university >>.  
Darren gave him a breathtaking smile and headed to the counter where Parcifal and Gwain asked him a few questions, glancing occasionally in the direction of the two friends.  
   
Merlin looked away from the waiter only him disappeared behind the counter, but the blond finally looked up from the piece of paper, noting the sweet face of his friend  
 << Ehi Merls! It seems like you've seen a ghost >> he joking << It was not a ghost ... it was a God who landed on earth to improve my catastrophic life, oh here he comes back, pleas don’t embarrass me >>.  
   
Darren came to the table and put a giant bowl of ice cream, on which stood a lovely little heart drawn in chocolate, under the nose of Merlin who blushed slightly << Here this is for you, and this, for your boyfriend >> he said, handing the vanilla milk shake to Arthur  
<< No, no, no! He is not my boyfriend! Ahaha Me and Arthur!? No way >> exclaimed the raven becoming red  
<< But how can you say such a thing!? I thought you loved me! >>Said the blond, pretending to be offended and stirring the laughter of the two owners at the counter.  
   
The waiter smirked and served another table, Merlin slammed his ice cream at an awesome speed, paid for a tip and left the room red  
 << Oh Merls stop it! It was just a joke! >>  
<< I know >> said the raven, pushing the keys in the lock of his apartment and throwing himself on the couch.  
<< Seriously, did you like that Denny so much? >>  
<< Darren, Arthur, his name was Darren," Merlin said as he rolled, and Arthur leaned back in the couch.  
<<You did not answer me >> Arthur blushed in te raven’s ear  
<< he wasn’t so bad >> said Merlin  
 << Better than me? >> continued the blond, giving him a kiss on his neck  
<< No one is better than you Arthur >> said the young man kissing him.  
   
That evening…  
<< Gwen hurry up! It's about to start the episode! >>Arthur shouted on the couch  
<< How was your day my love? I suppose you spent all day with Merls aren’t you?  
If I did not know that only one of you is gay, I would be jealous >> said the girl clinging to her boyfriend  
<< Yes, only one ... >> thought the blond with a smile savoring the remember of Merlin's lips pressed on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so, I'd love to know what you think about my stories.  
> Should I continue or not?


	10. together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg-oJKYIinQ

TOGETHER AGAIN  
 

 

<< How did I get to this point? >> I wonder, but now I don’t care anymore.  
I roll my pants and walk to the stony shore; a few steps and the water begins to touch my ankles.  
It's cold, almost frizing, so blue and crystal that hurts to look at her; it reminds me of your eyes.  
   
God, your eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, through them I saw myself beautiful too; I didn’t feel the monster that everyone believed I was, and now this stupid lake that ripped you to me has taken their color to remind me that he can have you ... I don’t.  
   
Now does water get to my thighs; when I've advanced?  
I don’t know, I do not know notting anymore, the only thing I know is that I can’t no longer stand your absence; live without  you is like not living really ... I don’t know if you understand ...  
   
Do you know what Arthur? I think my soul died with you that day.  
All of our friends told me, they were all << oh Merlin, you're not the same since he's gone ... >>  
I was trying to pull forward, I swear I tryed; I did it for them, I tried to smile every day like always, but then they also died: first Gaius and last Gwen .  
I was left alone ... I no longer had anyone to share your memory with and that hurts.  
Hurts to read books that talk about us and know that what is written is all lies; it hurts to know that our story will never come to posterity as it has been, but especially it hurts to survive at time!  
   
I feel the water rise to my sides, a caress sweet and cold, like death, like the death that caresses my soul.  
 Where are you? Why can’t you come back to me? Do you see how I’m lost without you?  
   
Now I know that the Dragon lied to me ... << when Albion will need his greatness Arthur will rise again >> He said ... so why are you still under this water!? There have been famines, diseases, epidemics ah and wars, many wars ... I have seen them all you know? And I survived while everyone around me was dying .  
Why did fate want this for me?  
   
Is this the feeling of having the water in the throat? I have spent 1500 years without you, 788940000 minutes that we could have passed together.  
   
I want to reach peace, I want to reach you ...  
I feel the magic abandoning myself, with a last step.  
   
I completely suffocate, the nostrils close and the lungs begin to demand air, burn and hurt, I will not come back, now I have made my choice.  
I am coming back to you my king.  
   
I see you Arthur, wait for me to come, I have no regrets, this water will be our home and we could finally be together  
 << I think we deserve a better destiny My love, we are good people and we suffered enough do not you think? >>.  
Was it you? I wonder.  
Everything around me becomes dark and a couple of arms clench to me.  
Now I feel in peace, now I feel at home.  
I'm with you, and I can finally be happy.


	11. meet you

MEET YOU

  
  
The raven boy reached a pale little hand toward the small fire that burned near him "Hors, Beride Tha Heofenan" he said, and a cloud of white smoke rose up taking the form of a galloping horse.

Suddenly a shout, followed by the sound of dry leaves, distracted the little magician from his pastime, who ran to the source of the disturbance

"I would like to know who is the idiot who put a trap for rabbits in the middle of the path," said the blond baby, dangling from the tree to which the trap was fixed

"Oh damn, I thought I had catch a big big animal, but It's just a stupid ass" said the raven by crossing his arms.

Arthur wiped his eyes "Sorry!? How did you call me?"

"Ass, because only an ass can not see a rabbit trap so badly concealed as mine" Merlin said, unplugging the rope and making the blond falling on the floor, which rubbed his bottom.

 

The little prince started a race behind the young wizard who, like magic, managed to escape any backbone of the sword

  "Where are you coward!"

“ come on, you've had your fun, my friend”

“Do I know you?”

“Er, I'm Merlin” said the raven, letting his legs dangling from the branch he had risen

“So I don't know you”

“No”

“Yet you called me "friend."

“That was my mistake”

“Yes, I think so “

“Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass” to these words the blond grumbled irritated “Or I one who could be so stupid“.

 

Giggling the raven jumped down from the tree and headed for the stream.

Merlin sat on a sandstone near a brook, giving his back to Arthur, with his fingers tuched the silvery surface,making fly a few drops of water that laied into the other's head; adorning his golden hair like milion diamonds.

"How did you do that?" asked the blond as he approached amazed

"with magic"

"Magic is bad!" the young man stopped 

"It's not true! Who told you this ?!" asked the young wizard

"My dad," replied the young Pendragon

"The magic is neither good nor bad, it is those who use it to decide on the purpose ...".

"Prince Arthur, Prince Arthur! Where are you!" A voice came to the two children

"Prince!" this time was the time of the wizard to be surprised

"Now I have no time to explain! Quick hide yourself!" said the prince, pushing the wizard to a bush just in time 

"Here you are!" said a Knight with curly hair 

"Leon, I was just playing"

"Well, but now let's go back to the palace, I do not want the king to get angry like last time, it took me days to get me back from punishment work” said the guard, stirring up the laughter of the child.

 

In the following years, the two continued to meet secretly promising each other that their rite would never end, but when arrived Arthur's 16th birthday, Merlin decided to go to Camelot to give him his present gift and warn him of his departure.

Thus, in a feverish wind, the magician appeared in the prince's rooms, making him tremble with fear ...

“BUUUU!“

<< Idiot! You know it's dangerous to be here for you! "said the blond shaking the raven " Sorry, but I must see you; tomorrow I will go with the older druids to complete my training as a magician, and ... I wanted to give you this >> said the wizard, giving the prince a package.

 

Arthur tore out the paper and let out a wrought-iron medal

"Look," said Merlin, taking her in his hand, his eyes glittered and the medal split perfectly in half

"Keep it, this is yours and this is mine, we are two faces of the same coin, I'll never forget you, and you must remdember that once, I do not know when, I'll be back.

You're my best friend Arthur, do not forget it" So saying the raven put his lips on those of the blond and disappeared as  appeared.

 

After that day Arthur went several times into the small clearing, hoping to see Merlin sitting on the rock as usual for six years to that part, but there was no trace of his friend.the wizard disappeared after that kiss, and the prince wanted to find him at all costs at least to greet him a last time.

The months passed, then the years;

the feeling of abandonment became increasingly strong and heavy in the heart of the blond who slowly decided to forget the other boy.

 

Arthur reached the age of 22, struggling to forget Merlin and was now living his life as a hereditary prince doing what his father expected of him; everything seemed to go for the best when, on a particularly sunny morning, a raven boy made his entry to Camelot.

 

The prince was, as always, torturing his new servant by making him run  from side to side of the square with a heavy wood shield used by him and his friends as a target, not becouse he was evil but becouse he had felt himself obliged to torture someone to vent the feeling of emptiness that tormented him.

“ come on, you've had your fun, my friend” said the strange dark-hired boy, stopping the shield, that in the meantime had fallen to the ground, with a foot. 

“Do I know you?” asked the blond, that face seemed to be badly familiar to him and look at the stranger,caused him such an annoyance to the mouth of the stomach, as something that was buried but now was about to re-emerge. "I thought you would never ask me," said Merlin, raising the lanyard with the coin and making a 32-teeth smile and finally, after so long, Arthur felt complete again.


	12. Doctor Who?

DOCTOR WHO?

 

  
The puppy moved uncomfortably into the carriage, occasionally trying to attract the attention of his owner

<< keep quiet, we will be the nexts... I hope so >> said Arthur, gently caressing the animal through the bars.

 

It had not been long since the blond had found a small abandoned dog, under the porch of his home.

The puppy was so small and helpless, sheltered by the cold of January only by a light cover, that Arthur had not had the courage to leave it there.

That same evening he called Gwen to ask for the number of a good veterinarian to take the animal ...

<< Gwen, I have a problem >> said the Pendragon, caressing the puppy's soft hair 

<< Tell me Arthur, I hope nothing serious >> 

<< I found a dog ... I don't know what to do, Gwen; I have never had any animals, and this is so small ...>> said the blond worried. 

<< For tonight he'll be fine, just keep it close to you. 

Tomorrow go to see Doctor Emrys, I will make an appointment for you and I will send you the address >>

<<Sorry, Doctor Who? >>  asked confused Arthur 

<< Dr. Emrys, is the best in town; he is also very cute ... and above all it's gay! >>

<< Gwen, I need a vet for Excalibur, nothing more >>.

 

<< Arthur Pendragon? >> the voice of the secretary brought him back to reality << It's me >> said Arthur shyly.

<< Emrys can receive you >>  said the girl, accompanying him to a big door on which the word "Police Box" was headed.

 

 The blond shook his head smiling and went in << Good day, it's bigger on the inside >> he said scaring the doctor 

<< a fan too !? >>

<< obvious >>.

 

The vet turned with a smile that he emphasized his sharp cheekbones;  Arthur choked , he had never met a guy so charming: raven hair fell in soft curls on his forehead and his blue eyes were so contrast with the pale skin to seem almost out of place.

<< So who we have here? >> The vet began, pointing to the carry

<< Oh, he is Excalibur, I found him yesterday under my porch and ... well  I ... I  never had a dog and I do not know where to start >> said  embarrassed the blond 

<< That cute >> Merlin said, referring to the blurred redness formed on Arthur's cheeks, who raised an eyebrow surprised by the appreciation.<< Ehm ... I meant the dog, it's a love >> the raven tried to fix the situation by pulling out the puppy << Oh well, certainly certain >>.

 

The dr. Emrys put the dog on the work table and began to check him.

 

<< This little one is as healthy as a fish, anyone who has abbandoned him deserves to suffer the heartaches of hell! >> said the vet, giving the puppy to Arthur << what name did said you have give him? >>

<< Excalibur >> said the blond with a shy smile, the veterinarian began laughing. 

<< Ehi! It's a cute name! >> Arthur mumbled caressing the puppy with a protective attitude << No, no, it's not for the name, it's that this story is incredible! You are Arthur Pendragon right ?! >>

<< Yes, but I still do not understand ... >> said the Pendragon

<< You see, my name is Merlin Emrys who, if you're a little bit informed about English history, was the magician with which grew up  the legendary King Arthur who extract the sword Excalibur from the rock >> Merlin said laughing.

Arthur smiled amused << It seems almost fate have made us met >>

<< Yeah ... you already have anything for the dog or you still need something?>> asked the veterinarian with slightly flushed cheeks. 

<< Mmmm ... no, I really don't have anything yet, and I don't even know where to start >>

<< Then I'll accompany you to a shop, anyway for today I'm done >> said the dark-haired, taking off his alb and wearing the jacket, doing so the blue electric t-shirt rose to reveal a small portion pale skin, Arthur choked and his cheeks became red << I wouldn't disturb; you maybe have better to do... or maybe someone waiting for you at home ... >>

<< No, only my cat Eleven... and I don't think it's a problem for him to postpone our  single nerd evening >> Merlin said laughing.

 

The two came out of the clinic and walked talking about everything, discovering that they had many things in common, from the favorite ice cream to the favorite TV series.

After a few blocks the vet stopped in front of a small shop with the "CAMELOT PET SHOP" sign, he pushed the glass door and entered 

<< Hey Will! >> he said, << Oh Em! I haven't seen you in ages!

How is Eleven? >>

<<He is ok; well, I'm here today with a patient who need something for his little baby>> said the vet, pointing at the dog.

<< Perfect! How can I help you sir >>

<< He is Excalibur, and I am his master, Arthur >> said the blond

<< Ahahah weird, Merlin and Arthur with Excalibur in my shop.

It seems like a joke of fate >> said the boy laughing and passing his arm around the veterinarian's life, the blond repressed the desire to detach it with bites.

 

After an incredibly long time all new items for the dog were perfectly stored in two enormus boxes, and Dr. Emrys offered to help Arthur bring them home.

 

<< Thank you so much for the help doctor Em, you can put everything down there >>  said the blonde pointing to a small shelf in the living room

<< Oh holy sky! That's seriously the Sherlock DVD with special content !? Where did you find him? I became crazy to look for it without results! >> said the dark-haired, taking the box and admiring it

<< Oh well, I'm a lucky guy; if you look carfully on the back side you cuould see even the signature of Benedict; he gave it to me, two weeks agò when he stopped by for dinner >> said Arthur grinning 

<< You... you... know him!? >> Merlin looked shoked << Sorry? I thought you recognized me; Arthur, Arthur Pendragon, the film director of many shows of the BBC... >>

<< Now yes, i recognize you! I can't belive I didn't erly>> said the Vet covering his face with hands.

<< Do you want to stay to watch it? >>

<< With great pleasure! >>


	13. victim

* * *

* * *

**VICTIM**

 

The light filtered from the window of the real chambers, Arthur slipped his head under the pillow, feeling strange that morning.

All night he had turned around in bed with strange nightmares that had tormented him.

The light sound of the door woke him up from his tormented sleep; he opened an eye just in time to see Merlin come into his room

<< Rise and shine! >> he said, holding a smile

 << What's so funny, idiot? >> said the prince, but only a few murmurs came out of his mouth

<< What was that? >> asked again the prince alarmed 

<< Why don't control you yourself !? >> answered the wizard, leaving him room to approach to the mirror.

 

The blond realized something was wrong when, going out of bed, he saw everything at a different height, and even the colors were faded and black and white.

He came in front of the mirror and almost died for fear < <What did you do to me! >> he said, letting a dark, low snarl.

<< Wait, I do not understand >> Merlin said, shaking his hand; his eyes became golden and finally Arthur could talk.

 << What did you do to me! >> he repeated << Only a small spell, I warned you it was better not to challenge me, >> said the other grinning.

The prince looked back at the mirror, he had become a dog! 

But not any dog! He had become a stupid golden hair Pomeranian 

<< You couldn't choose something better, did you!? >> He asked irritate

<< No, I find you so cute; You know? >>

<< We will see if I will still be cute when I will bite your fat ass!>> the blond growled.

At that moment somebody knocked on the door << Arthur, can I come in? >>

<< Sure, come in Morgana, Arthur is not there, he is training with the knights at the moment >> Merlin replied, and Morgana came in, noticing immediately that little ball at the feet of his friend. 

<< And who is he! He's so cute! >> she said, caressing the dog's head that went like in ecstasy, << He's Art- Arthy! I found him last night and he's following me everywhere now. He's a bit dirty but I don't have time to wash him>>

<<  If you want I can do it >> said the brunette, taking the animal in his arms.

<<You can't do this to me Merlin! >> said Arthur anguished

<< Do not worry about it, I'll see you soon, be a good boy >> said the 

dark-hairedd, giving at the dog a quick scratch behind her ears. 

<< I will avenge >> said the prince, while Morgana dragged him out from the room.

The rest of the morning went by  and at lunch time Merlin came back to his little furryball friend.

He open the door of the brunette's room, and was incapable to hold a loud laugh, Arthur, or rather the Pomeranian, was all dressed with ribbons and laces << Oh Merlin, isn't he very cute? >> Morgana asked, caressing the little dog. << Of course he is, come Arthy, time for dinner >> said the wizard, lifting the little dog.

<< How long will this last? >> asked the exasperated blond

<< Oh, come on, don't tell me that Morgana's attentions were not of your own pleasure ... you're so cute with that lace around your neck ...>> said the dark-haired << Merlin I want to go back to be human! >>

<< Apologize >>

<< Never! >> said the blond before flattening to the ground and begining to growl by showing the teeth 

<< You are not as scary as you think Arthur. Stop it and apologize >> the lillte animal continued to growl, if possible even loudly.

<< you wanted this >> said Merlin, coming out into the corridor

<< Girls, it's all yours >> a series of excited screams rose from outside the Prince's room

<< MERLIIIIIIIN !!!! >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know if you are enjoying it so far and even if you have some plot that you would like to see accomplished.
> 
> thanks a lot for reading, for kudors and also for future comments
> 
> Chiara


End file.
